My Lover
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey and Kaiba has to do everything together in school! Especially a project that they are forced to work together! Will they admit to each other before it's to late? JoeyKaiba, TristanDuke, YugiYami (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: My Lover

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story...

"So Joey, what are you going to do after college?" Yugi asked as the two boys were in Domino University going to there classes, "I don't know Yugi. Perhaps I'll do something for business," Joey said, "really? You want to do something like Kaiba is doing now?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged, "something like that but different," he replied as the two were in the class. "Hey you guys! Over here!" A voice called as the two boys turned around and saw Tristan and Duke.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Joey asked smiling, "nothing much. I can't believe that we are almost finishing with college," Tristan said. "Yea, just one more year and we are graduating!" Duke said excitedly. "Hey, at least we all made it," Yugi said as everyone nodded, "I can't believe that your here mutt," a voice said angrily. Joey turned around fast and saw Seto Kaiba starring at them, "what do you want Kaiba?" Joey asked angrily.

"I want to know how you passed High School first," Seto said angrily, "simple. Take hard classes first than the easy classes last," Joey said smirking. "That's not how it works dumbass! The counslors put you to the classes that your good at or what you might need for college," Seto said snorting. "Well, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a genius?" Joey asked angrily, "I am. But I don't have anything to do at KaibaCorp. right now so I'm here in college," Seto replied.

"That's good to hear Kaiba," Yugi said smiling, "whatever," Seto replied as he sat down at his desk. "What a moron," Tristan said angrily, "yea. Probably Mokuba made him go to class today," Joey said as Duke smirked. "Class! Please be seated!" The teacher said coming in as the students sat in the desks, "as you know this is the first day," the teacher began. "Cut to the chase," Seto said angrily, "perhaps we should learn manners to adults first," the teacher said glaring at him.

Seto growled angrily, "I want all of you to pick a paper out from this hat. When you pick it, it has somebody's name on it, the rest of the year you will be seating with him or she," the teacher said. "Just don't let me get Kaiba," Joey said angrily as Seto stared at him, "all right class. I think the results will surprise you," the teacher said as she passed out the hat. "All right!" Tristan cried excitedly as he looked at Duke, "oh no," Yugi moaned as he looked at the name.

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked worriedly, "I got TeA," Yugi replied as Joey tried not to smirk at his friend. "WHAT?!!" Seto cried jumping from his seat, "Mr. Kaiba, please, sit down," the teacher said. "I am not sitting next to the damn mutt!" Seto cried angrily as Joey gasped, "looks like Joey has it way worser than you Yugi," Tristan whispered as Yugi nodded.

TBC...

Me: how did you like it?

Tristan: tell us what you think!

Yami: well, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	2. Working Together

chapter 2- Working Together

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"I can't believe we are working together!" Joey cried angrily as he and Seto were walking together the next day going to there class, "why won't you shut up mutt? Bad enough that people around here has to know," Seto said growling. The two boys entered the class together, "hey guys! Over here!" Yugi called to them smiling, "Mouto," Seto said angrily as he sat down at his desk. "What's up with him?" Tristan asked surprised, "eh, long night I guess," Joey replied as Yugi and Tristan nodded.

"Class, please be seated with your partners," the teacher said coming inside as soon as the bell rang. "All right, the other teachers and I had thought that it would be fun if we write an essay about our partners. Spend two hours in each other's house than write about them," the teacher said as everyone groaned. Seto sighed, why is this teacher making my life a living hell?! Come on, I have two classes with the dog and Literature is his worst subject! What else could go wrong? He thought as he stared at the teacher.

"Oh! Also if you and your partner have a high grade on your essays, you two will passed. But if your partner has a good grade and the other one doesn't, I will make it at least a C in your report card! This is at least 50% of your grade," the teacher said as Joey gasped and Seto was shocked. "But Mrs. Greene, you can't do this to us!" The class cried, "oh really? Make that 60% of your grade!" Mrs. Greene said angrily, "but Mrs. Greene..." the class began. "Make it 70%!" Mrs. Greene cried, the class suddenly grew silent.

"Good, now the essay is due in one week. Which it's gonna be a Wednesday," Mrs. Green said.

"Mrs. Greene, I can't work with the mutt," Seto began without raising his hand, "why not?" Mrs. Greene asked annoyed. "His annoying and I'm gonna be busy with Mokuba," Seto explained, "hey, I have plans to with Serenity you know," Joey replied angrily. "If you can't work with your partner, you fail the class," Mrs. Greene replied, "mutt, I'm not failing the class!" Seto said angrily.

"I'm not gonna fail cause I gotta need to pass this class," Joey replied looking at him angrily. "Hey Joey, wanna go to Burger World after school?" Tristan asked quietly, Joey shrugged. "I'll think about it," he whispered back as he looked at Seto who was writing down some notes. Joey sighed, I hate this class! But at least I could sit next to Seto! Joey thought, hey! When did I start calling by his first name?! Am I falling in love with him now?! Joey thought confused as he just stared at Seto.

"Joey Wheeler! What are you doing?!" Mrs. Greene asked angrily, "uh, I'm looking at Kaiba's notes," Joey replied quickly. Mrs. Greene frowned, "fine. But you should write these down also," she said pointing to the notes that he supposed to write. Joey nodded as he began to write, that mutt better tell me later why he was staring at me! Seto thought angrily as he stared at his paper.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: is it good or what?

Tristan: working together, yay

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	3. Inside The Mansion

chapter 3- Inside The Mansion

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! here's the next chapter...

After school that day, Joey saw Seto coming out from the bathroom as he headed to go to his car. "Wait up Kaiba!" Joey called after him as Seto sighed and slowed down for him, "what is it puppy?" He asked as Joey was beside him. "So, who's spending the day with who?" Joey asked, "oh, that thing we have to do mutt. Want me to go to your place?" Seto asked. "Uh, it's not clean yet. Serenity is gonna be there anyway," Joey replied nervously.

"So what if I see your sister? She won't bite," Seto replied. "Yea, well, she's busy these days," Joey said, "very well. We'll go to my place," Seto said as he sat at the driver seat and Joey sat in the passenger seat. When they got near to Seto's place, Joey's eyes where very wide. "That's where you live?!" He exclaimed, "yea, huge isn't it?" Seto asked as he pushed the button so the gates would open. "Holy crap! I want to go swimming!" Joey cried as he looked at the swimming pool that was near the front.

Seto frowned, "I don't think your gonna have time pup. Besides, you supposed not to be here, remember?" Seto asked. Joey pouted, "but that swimming pool is huge! Look at it! It's like the size of the football field in school!" Joey cried. Seto laughed, "I guess so. But only me and Mokuba swim in it, nobody else," he said as they were inside the mansion. "Is Mokuba home?" Joey asked looking around, "yea. His in his room doing his homework," Seto explained as the two boys went to Seto's room.

"Wow, big room," Joey replied looking around as he saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon poster on the wall, with a big screen TV near by it, king size bed, big closet that was organized with Seto clothes, two big drawers by the closet and a night stand beside the bed also a desk with a computer in front of the window. Joey frowned, "don't tell me you work here," he said as Seto began typing his computer. "Puppy, I run a company. I have to sleep less hours than you," he said as he didn't look up at him.

Joey groaned, "what am I gonna write in my essay than? Write about how big your mansion is, how big your pool is, you probably have two rooms that have arcade games for Mokuba," he said slowly. "Almost right," Seto said, "what do you mean?" Joey asked surprised. "Three rooms of arcade games for Mokuba," Seto said, "three rooms?! Oh man Kaiba, you gotta let me have a tour!" Joey cried excitedly. "What for?" Seto asked surprised, "so I could have the best essay in the class!" Joey cried.

Seto snorted, "you won't have the best essay puppy. Your practically failing the class right now," he said. "Will you stop calling me a damn dog?! But Kaiba, please let me see the tour!" Joey whined, Seto laughed. "See? Your whining like a cute little puppy dog," he said, "am not!" Joey cried. "Listen, why won't I'll give you a tour in one condition," Seto said as Joey groaned, "what?" Joey asked. "I could call you muitt, dog, puppy or whatever anywhere and anytime," Seto said as Joey gasped.

"Aw, but that would be so mean!" Joey cried, "I know," Seto replied smirking. Joey sighed, "fine than," he said giving up. Seto smiled evilly at Joey, "let the grand tour begin!" He cried as Joey laughed.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: you guys like it?

Seto: when are we gonna be together?

Me: soon

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Mokuba: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	4. Author's Note

Author's notes:

Hey guys, i am so sorry that i put in the wrong chapter in My Lover! that chapter is supposed to be for Halloween Forever!!! Cause Joey bought the necklace in that story and not in My Lover!!! i am so sorry once again....

Macbeth's Mistress: i'm glad that you liked the chapter but it isn't supposed to be in my lover... i wasn't thinking straight so i have to removed it cause i overread the chapter today and it was in the wrong place! sighs sorry again but thank u for reviewing it!!!

Lil Nezumi: thank u for reviewing the chapter but just like i said to Macbeth Mistress, it isn't supposed to be in that story! Totally sorry cause i wasn't thinking straight that day when i reviewed it!!! sorry again! if you want to read it, go to Halloween Forever! next chapter of my lover is up today!

Mandpandabug: i don't think that you notice it but the chapter doesn't fit at all in My lover so i removed it and i'm gonna put up a new chapter today and the one i just removed i'm gonna put it in my Halloween Forever! if you wanna read the chapter again, go to that one!

ChibiSmiles: that was the wrong chapter for this story cause when did Joey bought the necklace for Serenity? I guess your thinking, 'where is the chapter?!" well, the chapter was in Halloween Forever so I'm gonna put it there and i just removed it so i'm gonna make a new chapter! sorry again!

animeLily009: i am so sorry that you liked this story but chapter 4 wasn't suppose to be there cause i wasn't thinking straight that day when i updated it!!! i'll make a new chapter that's even better! that chapter was suppose to be for Halloween Forever! so i'm sorry again...

pickle-kitten: thank u for your review but the chapter wasn't suppose to be there just like i told the others! i hope you'll review the new and improve chapter 4 that i'm gonna do today! thank u!


	5. Grand Tour! the real chapter 4

chapter 4- Grand Tour!

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next real chapter four...

"Holy crap! This is the game room?!" Joey cried surprised as they entered the first game room, Seto nodded. "Yea, mostly the game rooms are alike but the arcade games are diff. in each one," Seto explained, "wow! You also got DDR!" Joey cried excitedly as he saw the screen and the stage nearby. Seto nodded, "we only have one of those. Cause me and Mokuba usually challenge each other to see who have the highest score," Seto explained.

"Perhaps we could have a challenge now?" Joey asked, Seto shook his head. "We don't have time puppy, we only have two hours to spend together which I really hate," Seto began as Joey glared at him. "Besides, I have work to do till morning," Seto said, "you work till late in the morning?" Joey asked shocked. "What do you expect from a CEO of a big company? I hardly spend time with Mokuba too," Seto said sadly. "Where is Mokuba anyway?" Joey asked looking around the hallway.

Seto smiled, "Mokuba is at a friend's house cause I told him that you and I were working together for an essay," he explained. Joey nodded, "you know, you should teach Mokuba how to play duel monsters," he said smiling. Seto shook his head, "he just watches me duel. I only give him cards that he reconizes from previous duels," he said. "But it's a way for you two be bonding together! I mean, Serenity knows how to duel a little and I'm gonna teach her soon once again," Joey replied.

"You and Serenity are always together, huh?" Seto asked, Joey shook his head. "No, she lives with my mother while I live by myself in my apartment," Joey explained. Seto nodded in understanding, "here's the pool that you saw when we were coming in," Seto said as they reached the pool area. "It's bigger when your standing by it and not driving by it," Joey said looking at it wide-eyed, "if you want, you and Serenity can come and swim here one time," Seto said looking at him.

"That's great! Serenity is still visiting me for the next two weeks and I could bring her here the next time for my essay report!" Joey cried happily. Seto nodded, what did I just do?! I just invited the puppy and his sister to swim here! Why did I do it?! He thought surprised. "Hey Kaiba, are you in there?" Joey asked snapping his fingers in front of him, Seto shook his head as he looked around. "Sorry mutt, I was daydreaming," he said as Joey smirked.

"So, are you coming to my apartment for your essay tomorrow?" Joey asked, "not tomorrow. I have plans with Mokuba," Seto replied. Joey sighed, "very well. What about Friday?" He asked, Seto nodded. "I guess that's all right," he said as Joey looked surprised when they reached the kitchen, "I can't believe it! The kitchen is like a big family room!" He cried. Seto smirked, "of course it is puppy. All of the rooms here are three times bigger than yours," Seto said as Joey glared at him.

"Sheesh, don't tell me you have a garden also," Joey said as they stood at a balcony. "Actually, I do Wheeler," Seto said as Joey looked at him surprised. "People could get lost in your mansion," he said as Seto laughed. "You'll get used to it," he said smiling, Joey looked at the time on his watch. "Aw man! It's been two hours already!" Joey cried unhappily, "we could spend more hours together if you like," Seto said checking the time.

What the hell am I doing?! I have work to do! I can't spend time with the mutt! Seto thought angrily, Joey shook his head. "I can't, me and Serenity are gonna watch a movie," he explained, "oh, what movie?" Seto asked. "Sky Captain something..." Joey said thinking about the title, "that one? I'm taking Mokuba to see that movie today!" Seto cried surprised. "How convienent, perhaps we are gonna see each other in the movies," Joey said smiling.

Seto shrugged, "need a ride home?" He asked. Joey nodded, "could you just take me? It's not really that far from here," Joey replied. Seto nodded, "all right. Let's go," he said as the two boys left the mansion.

TBC...

Me: here's the real chapter!!!

Yami: finally

Tristan: hey, what about us?

me: soon, i guess

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	6. Half Is Written

chapter 5- Half Is Written

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he stared at his paper on his desk, he had to write about Kaiba and what he does in the mansion or KaibaCorp. He just didn't know what to write about though, how long does it have to be? Joey shook his head sighing, "aw man! This really bites," he said angrily. "Trouble big brother?" Serenity asked as she peered into her brother's room, "can't think of what to write about Kaiba," Joey explained. "Tell about that his a good guy and all," Serenity said.

Joey shook his head, "reputation might go down. That's what he said before I came home today," he said. Serenity smirked, "just think. I won't disturb you or anything," Serenity said as she left him alone again and closing the door behind her. Joey smiled as he finally thought what he could write about Seto.

**My CEO Partner**

**by: Joey Wheeler**

_Kaiba works all day and night in KaibaCorp. making his company more and more powerful everyday. He sleeps late in the morning and wakes up to go to school early, which he hardly sees his little brother Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba can control his employees anyways he can, which that's probably why none of them could ever messed with him. There are more than twenty floors in KaibaCorp. which means it's the tallest building in Domino, alongside by that, he has a hotel which me and my friends went to before._

_The hotel is awesome! Even though it was just for the KC Grand Prix tournament, I still remember everything that happened there just like when Yugi was dueling that chinese girl. (A/N: i think she's chinese, but i'm not sure). Even though he doesn't talk much to everyone around him, I could tell that he has a big heart in him which his gentle and nice while we aren't around. Even though we saved Kaiba at least at least ten times, he still helped us at least once in awhile._

_Just like that time when he helped Yugi to defeat the big five and the mystic dragon to revenge his brother's death. He didn't want to but he had to for his little brother's life, it was those two to save the day to get us out from that virtual world program. Nobody had seen Kaiba mansion but it is really big! Probably bigger than Domino High School, but I'm not really sure. The thing I really like is when I saw those three game rooms that are bigger than my apartment that I'm living in with my sister visiting._

_He has maids, chefs, butlers, everything you can think of in his mansion! He also has some cool cars that I like that I even can't afford! Mokuba has every game system there is and almost every games for it, which he didn't even played most of them yet and just a few he had played. Everyone thinks that Seto is just a bad guy, but he isn't evetually._

Joey stopped writing for that moment as he looked over his essay for the class, perhaps I should wait till I go over to his house. This is only the first day that I've written, I'll write as soon as we come back having a great time in the pool! Joey thought excitedly as he put the paper in his folder and into his backpack. "Big brother! Kaiba is on the phone!" Serenity called to him, Joey jumped up surprised. Why is Kaiba calling him here? How did he get the number? He thought as Serenity called him again.

"He can't wait any longer for you puppy!" She called out laughing hysterically, Joey growled. "Coming sis," he called back as he went to get the phone his sister was holding.

TBC...

Me: here yea go!

Yami: how was it?

Seto: grrr.... i'm not nice!

joey: yes you are

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

serenity: review and update!!!


	7. The Next Day

Chapter 7- The next day

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

After school the next day, Joey met Yugi and the gang by the parking lot in the back of the school. "So Joey, how's your project coming along with Kaiba?" Tristan asked. Joey smiled, "been great. So far we haven't killed each other yet," he said as Yugi and Yami looked at each other surprised. "Wow Joey, I never thought to see the day that you two would get along just fine," Duke said as he hugged Tristan. "Uh, you guys are together?" Joey asked, "of course! Why'd you think I was so happy when I got him in class?" Tristan asked as Joey shrugged.

"Big brother!" A voice called as Joey turned around to the familiar voice, "Serenity! What are you doing here?!" He cried surprised. "I came to pick you up! It's not that long of a walk from our apartment," Serenity said as she went towards the group. "So, where's Kaiba?" A voice asked as they saw Ryou and Bakura coming towards them, "what do you mean?" Joey asked as he faked a weird smile on his face. "Oh, come on Joey! We know that you've been going to each other's places for the project!" Ryou cried as Bakura smirked.

"What is so funny tomb robber?" Yami asked angrily, "perhaps they are doing it," Bakura said as Joey shot him a glare. "Baka! We aren't together like you guys!" Joey cried angrily, "aw, but big brother! You two make a great couple!" Serenity cried as Bakura smirked. "Shut it Serenity," Joey hissed as Ryou punched Bakura's arm, "what was that for?!" He cried angrily as Ryou looked at him angrily. "We aren't doing it tonight if you keep on talking like that," he said as Bakura became quiet as Yami began making gagging sounds from his mouth.

Bakura glared at him angrily as he didn't say anything, "there you are mutt. I hope that I'm not disturbing anything," Seto said as he went to the group of friends. "Oh no Kaiba! Your not disturbing anything," Duke said quickly, "yea. We were just talking about the projects in Mrs. Greene's class," Yugi replied as Yami nodded. "I'm gonna go and give you a ride in your apartment so I could stay over for two hours like you did in my place," Seto began, "that's fine. As long as my sister comes," Joey said looking at Serenity.

Serenity nodded, "I have to make a phone call when we get back. I was gonna spend the day with Mai and Mokuba," she said as she looked at Seto. Seto nodded, "I don't mind at all," he said as the trio went to Seto's car in the parking lot. "You think that they will be ok?" Ryou asked worriedly, "they'll be fine Ryou. Don't worry about it," Yugi replied as Ryou nodded. In Joey's apartment, "wow, this is an ok apartment for you mutt," Seto said as Joey shook his head. "You never changed don't you?" He asked, "huh? what are you talking about?" Seto asked lying.

Come on! I gotta be nice for Joey or else I can't tell him about my true feelings at all about him! Seto thought worriedly. Joey sighed, "come on Kaiba, let's go to my room," he said as the two boys went inside the room. Seto looked around the room surprised, "clean room," he muttered even though Joey heard him. "What were you expecting? A pig trashing his room?" Joey asked as Seto shook his head quickly, "of course not! I don't think like that about you!" He said as he covered his mouth quickly of what he just said.

Joey looked at him surprised, "what are you talking about?" He asked as Seto sighed and went towards Joey. He put his hand on Joey's cheek touching him, "please Kaiba. Get your hand off of me," Joey said quietly. Seto shook his head, "puppy, I won't do that," he said. "Why not?" Joey asked frightened, "cause I loved you," Seto said as he kissed him on the lips. Unknown to them, Serenity was watching the whole entire thing as she peeked in Joey's room. She smiled as she left the apartment to go and have fun with Mokuba and Mai.

TBC...

me: here yea go!

joey: are we together?

me: maybe

seto: you better make us!

serenity: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bakura: review and update!!!


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8- Decisions

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey looked at Seto shocked as the kiss ended quickly for them, "your in love with me?! But how?! You always hated me!" Joey cried. Seto smirked as he licked Joey's ear as Joey shivered as he felt it, "don't you like me also more than as an enemy?" Seto asked as he looked at Joey. "I know that you were diff. somehow when I went to your place, but returning how you felt about me, I never had expected," Joey said as Seto smiled.

"Heh, than how come your always staring at me during class?" Seto asked as Joey blushed, "nothing much! I was just looking if you were paying attention," he replied quickly as Seto smirked. "So, do you love me or what?" He asked, "of course I do love you Seto!" Joey cried hugging him tightly. Seto nodded, "though we can't be seen in public," he said quietly. "What?! But I wanna tell my friends!" Joey cried surprised.

"I know you want to puppy, but what about the press conference? The media is gonna be all over us including Mokuba even though his not apart of it," Seto explained. "But could I tell Yugi and the others? At least they would know why you kept on teasing me all this time," Joey said as Seto laughed. "Tell them but tell them to not tell anybody else," he said as Joey nodded, "your the best Seto!" He said as Seto smiled.

"Hey sis! Where are you?!" Joey called as he went out from the room to look for his sister, Seto stood up and followed Joey out off the room. "She left," Joey said quietly, "what do you mean?" Seto asked shocked. "Serenity left cause she saw us kissed," Joey said showing him the note he found on the kitchen counter, "I think she's happy for us puppy," Seto said smiling.

"How do you know? She did have a little crush on you till she found out that I was in love with you," Joey said blushing. "What? Your sister knows?" Seto asked shocked, Joey nodded. "She found out cause of how she blackmailed me," he said angrily as Seto smirked. "How did she?" Seto asked, "uh, let's just find Yugi and the others," Joey said quickly as the two went out for the day.

TBC...

me: yea, weird chapter

yami: the next chapter should be better

mai: we pray for the ones that were killed three years ago in 9/11

seto: oh yea! i forgot about that!

me: be nice seto!!!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	9. Finding The Others

Chapter 9- Finding The others

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Later that day Joey and Seto left the apartment to go to the game shop that Yugi and the others might be there, "hey gramps!" Joey said as he entered the shop along with Seto. "Hello Joey..." gramps began as he looked at Seto angrily, "uh, gramps? You don't have to be angry with him anymore," Joey said. "Joey! Have you've forgotten that his the one who teared up my BEWD that my dear old friend gave to me?" Gramps asked angrily.

Seto sighed, "I'm sorry of what I did before Mr. Mouto. But I promise you, it won't happen again," he said to him. Mr. Mouto frowned, (gramps), "you changed, haven't you?" He asked him. Seto nodded, "I've changed cause Joey is in my life now," he replied, Mr. Mouto smiled. "About time!" He cried, "what do you mean?!" Joey asked shocked. "You two have been teasing each other since you first met! Do you think anybody notice between you and Kaiba's feelings towards each other?" Mr. Mouto asked.

"You mean Yugi and the others knows?" Joey asked surprised, Mr. Mouto smirked. "If you want to find out, go to the arcade," he said as he helped a costumer. Joey growled as he and Seto went out off the store, "that was weird," Seto said. Joey sighed, "let's go to the arcade!" He cried happily as the two went back inside the limo. In the arcade, "wow, I never imagine that it would be this huge," Seto said looking around.

"Hey Joey," a voice said behind the prize counter, Joey looked and found Mai staring at him. "Mai, what are you doing here?" Joey asked, "I work here dumbbell, what do you think?" She said. "Can't we just not fight this one time?" Joey asked her, "huh? We never fight Joey," Mai said. "Oh? Is that true?" Joey asked, Mai shrugged. "If your looking for Yugi and the others, they are by the DDR machine," Mai said as she went back to work.

"Hey yea! There they are!" Joey cried pointing as he dragged Seto with him, "Yugi, Yami! Over here!" Joey's voice called to them as Yugi and the others turned around. "Hey Joey! Finally found us huh?" Yugi asked as he suddenly saw Seto with him, "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yami asked angrily. "It's none of your business Yami," Seto said angrily, "perhaps we should go outside?" Duke suggested as he and Tristan got off the machine that they were playing on.

Joey snorted, "it will be quick. We have to tell you guys something," he said nervously. "Oh? What is it?" Yami asked, "we are getting there!" Seto replied angrily. Yami growled angrily, Joey sighed as he got ready to tell the others about his and Seto relationship.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: remember slower updates

me: cause school is on again

kaiba: but faster updates on the weekends, right?

me: you got it!!!

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mai: review and update!!!


	10. Our Relationship I

Chapter 10- Our Relationship I

Notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chaper...

Joey looked around to see if everyone was waiting for him to go and tell what he was gonna tell them. He sighed as Yami stared at him angrily, "everyone, this is gonna shock you," he began as everyone shrugged. "It's not like you have news anyway Joey," Bakura said as he and Ryou were coming towards them. Ryou looked at Seto who was staring at him, "uh Kaiba? You ok?" Joey asked snapping his fingers in front of him. Ryou looked at Joey who was totally confused why Seto was just standing there, "tell him," Ryou said as Joey looked at them surprised.

"Tell me what?" Joey asked shocked, (A/N: i'll write a pre-sequal to this story when this is done and than the sequal!!! just wait, lol). Seto sighed and shook his head, "me and Ryou are really great friends you know! We met before I met Yugi and the group," he replied quickly as Joey frowned. Bakura looked at Ryou unhappily, Duke coughed suddenly as they saw him and Tristan coming inside the arcade. "Anything that we missed?" Tristan asked, "actually, we were gonna tell you guys something important," Joey began.

"Hurry up than! I don't have all day mutt!" Duke cried angrily, Seto glared at him angrily. "Call him that again and I will tear down your game shop," he said angrily. Duke rolled his eyes, "don't pay attention to him, his just grouchy today," Tristan said smirking. "Hey, what are those marks in your wrists?" Yugi asked pointing, Duke growled. "Tristan handcuffed me to the bed," Duke said quietly, "we don't want to hear it Devlin," Seto said angrily. Duke smirked, "how come? Bad images in your mind?" He asked, "yes! Now shut up!" Seto said angrily.

Joey sighed, "will you two just shut up?" He asked angrily as everyone looked at him. "Now, I was saying earlier..." he said looking at Duke angrily, "go on," Duke said quickly. "Me and Seto are together since yesterday," Joey said as everyone stared at him shocked with there mouths hanging open. Joey looked at Seto nervously who was looking at Ryou worriedly, "I am so happy for you Joey!" Yugi cried hugging him tightly. Joey smiled hugging back, "thanks Yugi," he said rubbing his back.

"Wow Joey, it's about time you got a lover," Tristan said smirking as Joey glared at him, "hey! I did have a boyfriend before I met Seto you know!" Joey snapped back. Seto looked at Joey surprised, "you did?" He asked. Joey gulped as Yugi was beside Yami holding his hand, "who was it Joey?" Ryou asked surprised. "Yugi," Joey said slowly, "but what about Yami?" Bakura asked. "That was before anybody knew that Yami existed in Yugi's millennium puzzle," Joey explained.

**flashback** _"Oh, so you were just acting?" Yugi asked as Joey laughed nervously, "I guess me and Tristan underestimated you Yugi," Joey began as Yugi blushed and he quickly looked down. (A/N: the 2nd episode where there was a flashback when Yugi said that). "So Yugi, want to hang out with me and Tristan?" Joey asked as Yugi gasped, "wow, that would be great!" He cried hugging him. Joey blushed as he hugged back, "if Tristan doesn't want to come, than it would be just the two of us, ok?" Joey asked as Yugi nodded._

_The next day, "sorry man, I can't come," Tristan said apologizing. "How come? Yugi had been willing to come with us for the day," Joey said. "I know, but I have a date with Miho you know? She and I are going to the movies," Tristan explained. (Miho is the girl in the Yugioh episodes that aired in japan that didn't aired here... Miho moved away in my story by the way). Joey sighed, "we'll miss you man," he said as Tristan nodded, "see you guys later," Tristan said as the two left to go to the park._

_"Sorry about that Yugi," Joey said apologizing. "No worries Joey," Yugi said smiling, "the reason I wanted to hang out with you Yugi is that..." Joey began looking down nervously, "you can tell me Joey," Yugi said quietly. "Iloveyou!" Joey said quickly, "what?" Yugi asked confused. "Here, let me give you a demostration of what I just said," Joey said as he kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi was so surprised that he fell down onto the ground from the bench, "you love me?" He asked as Joey nodded nervously._

_"well, well! Look who we have here!" A voice cried smirking, "Johnny!" Joey cried worriedly. (A/N: the bully who beat up Joey and Tristan but I don't know the name). "Leave us alone Johnny!" Yugi cried angrily, "well, if it isn't the twerp! Looks like I have to teach you a lesson or two of being gay fags!" Johnny cried as Joey gasped. What am I gonna do?! He thought worriedly._

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: trouble for us!!!

seto: find out what happens!!!

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

yami: review and update!!!


	11. Our Relationship II

Chapter 11- Relationship II

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

_"Leave them alone Johnny!" A voice cried angrily as Joey and Yugi turned around, they found Tristan along with Miho by her side. "Oh look! It's a pretty girl, wanna come play with me?" Johnny asked Miho, "no way! I'm not coming with you!" Miho cried angrily as Tristan growled. "Suit yourself," Johnny said as he advanced towards her, Miho gasped as Tristan and Joey began to go in front of her. "I can take care of this man," Tristan said, Joey shook his head._

_"No, your gonna get hurt," he said as Tristan smiled at him. "Joey! Help me!" Yugi cried loudly, Joey looked back and saw that Johnny was holding onto Yugi's shirt. "Let him go!" Joey cried angrily, "why should I gay fag?" Johnny asked sneering. "What did you say?!" Tristan asked angrily, "why won't you go back to your hole in the ground Johnny?" Joey asked. Johnny growled, "now you've got it!" He cried as he threw Yugi in front of the tree as he advanced towards Tristan and Joey._

_"Yugi!" Miho cried worriedly running to him, "let's go Tris!" Joey cried as they began to punched him all over the place. Johnny gasped as he was defeated, "get lost," Joey said angrily as Johnny ran off. Joey ran to Yugi as he hugged him worriedly, "Joey? What's going on?" Tristan asked worriedly. "I'm all right Joey," Yugi said kissing him on the cheek, "Miho, let's go," Tristan said as Miho nodded and they both left._

**End Flashback** "So, that's how you two got together," Seto said as he looked at Joey and Yugi unhappily. "Seto? Are you all right?" Ryou asked worriedly, "why did you call him by his first name?!" Bakura asked shocked. Ryou gulped as he looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him including Seto, "I think we should tell them now," Ryou said slowly as Seto nodded.

"Everyone, this is our tale..." Ryou began as everyone listened closley.

tbc...

me: short chappie i know!!!

tristan: can't wait for more!!!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

bakura: review and update!!!


	12. Staying Over

Chapter 12- Staying Over

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

_Seto Kaiba growled angrily as he heard a knock in his mansion door, nobody would knock at this late during the night. He opened the door and found Ryou standing there almost crying, "something wrong?" Seto asked unhappily. "Please Kaiba! Just let me stay here for the night! Don't let me go back there!" Ryou begged, Seto's eyes softened a little bit as he saw Ryou's depressed needs of help._

_"What's that bruise on your face?" Seto asked, "it's nothing," Ryou said slowly. "It doesn't look like nothing! What is it?" Seto asked angrily, Ryou sighed. "You won't understand," he said, "you won't tell me what it is than I'm calling security!" Seto said angrily. "No! I'll tell you!" Ryou cried suddenly, Seto stared at him as Ryou looked down. "Who did it?" Seto asked slowly, Ryou looked up and knew he wouldn't make fun of him._

_"Bakura," Ryou began, "Bakura?! The evil spirit of the ring?!" Seto asked shocked. Ryou nodded, "his always hitting me even though I didn't do anything!" Ryou explained. "Something wrong big brother?" A voice asked from the stairs, Seto looked up and saw Mokuba rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Why are you awake little brother?" Seto asked, "I heard someone knock and I wanted to see who it was," Mokuba explained._

_Seto nodded, "everything's fine Mokuba. Go back to sleep," he said as Mokuba nodded and went upstairs. "I'll give you some ice," Seto began as the two went to the kitchen, "Kaiba, you won't tell anyone, would you?" Ryou asked worriedly. "If things get worser than I have to tell the police," Seto explained as Ryou nodded, Seto got a pack of ice as Ryou put it in front of his bruise on the face._

_"Why didn't you tell Yugi and those others?" Seto asked, "I can't. Yugi and Joey are together, you know?" Ryou said. "I didn't know that," Seto said as he thought about Joey how he could date Yugi, "you love him, don't you?" Ryou asked as Seto looked shocked at him. "What are you talking about?!" Seto asked angrily, "you love Joey," Ryou said slowly._

_"No way! Not that mutt!" Seto cried as Ryou smirked, "come on. Here's your room," Seto said as Ryou went inside the room and looked around. "I can't thank you enough," Ryou said as Seto nodded and left._ **End Flashback** "Is that how you got together?" Joey asked looking at Seto, "what? Of course not! There's more to it baby," Seto said as Joey nodded.

"Want me to tell it Ryou?" Seto asked, Ryou nodded as Seto began to tell the story again.

tbc...

me: short chappie, ain't it?

yami: next one might be longer

tristan: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!


	13. Getting Sick

Chapter 13- Getting Sick

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter..

_"Mokuba? Where's Ryou?" Seto asked as he found his little brother playing PS2 in the living room, "Ryou's outside the rain," Mokuba replied without looking up. Seto blinked in surprised, "outside?! Wouldn't he get sick?!" Seto asked angrily as he went after him, Mokuba shook his head as he saw his brother going after Ryou. Don't go to him Seto, his not the one for you, Mokuba thought worriedly._

_Outside, "Ryou! What the hell are you doing?!" Seto asked angrily as Ryou looked back and found Seto standing by the doorway. "Playing in the rain! Wanna try it?" Ryou asked smsiling, Seto sighed as he went to go and get him. "Come on, you'll get sick standing here," he said as Ryou was dragged in the house. Just than Ryou began to sneeze, "don't tell me your sick," Seto mumbled as he put his hand on Ryou's forehead._

_Ryou pouted, "your no fun Kaiba," he said as Seto looked at him. "Don't give me that look," he said unhappily as Ryou smirked. "Hey Seto, everything all right?" Mokuba askerd worriedly coming inside the den, Seto looked at his brother and nodded. "Don't worry Mokie, just go back and play," Seto replied as Mokuba nodded and left the two boys. Seto sighed as he carried Ryou to his room, "um, why are you carrying me?" Ryou asked._

_"It's easier so you won't be left behind," Seto replied as Ryou shrugged. "Take off your clothes," Seto said as they were in the room, Ryou blinked. "Do you mind giving me some privacy?" Ryou asked as Seto blushed looking down, "yea. Dry clothes are over there," Seto said pointing. Ryou nodded as Seto left so he could changed, what's going on with me? I thought I loved the mutt not Ryou! Wait! Since when was I gay? I never said anything about loving the mutt! Seto thought surprised._

_"Seto? I'm done," Ryou called out as Seto opened the door and found Ryou only in his underwear and pants. "Where's the shirt?" Seto asked blushing while looking at him, Ryou smirked. "I luv seeing you blush," Ryou said as he went towards Seto while he backed away. "Your sick Ryou, your not feeling that well," Seto said as Ryou laughed._

_"You sure about that?" He asked as Seto had no where to go and he was trapped in the corner of the wall, Ryou smiled as he went up and kissed Seto passionatley on the lips. Seto struggled to free himself but soon found it impossible, he moaned as Ryou began to let his tounge lick around Seto's mouth and lips as they broke for air._

_Seto looked at Ryou surprised, "I love you," Ryou said shyly looking down. Seto smiled as he said the same thing._ **End Flashback** Joey looked at Seto and Ryou unhappily, "you had a wonderful relationship didn't you?" Joey asked as Seto and Ryou looked down. "And you broke up cause of me," Joey said slowly as Seto looked at him surprised.

"Joey, of course not! I love you! Bakura came to the picture and Ryou told me that his in love with him not me!" Seto cried surprised, "whatever," Joey said running away from the group. "Jou!" Yugi and Tristan cried worriedly, "I'm going after him," Seto said angrily as he left to go after Joey. "I wish we hadn't brought this up," Yugi said slowly as everyone nodded.

tbc...

me: sorry for the long wait!

tristan: been busy kinda

yami: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: if you want to watch the last two episodes of yugioh that might come out go to

seto: than type in yugioh nebs tv and click on the first site that comes up that says nebs tv

me: episode 222 is already on and 223 might be on this week

yugi: go and check it out if you want to watch!!!

ryou: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	14. Forgive Me

Chapter 14- Forgive Me

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Seto went inside his limo after he couldn't find Joey anywhere, he knew where he was going. It was when he and Joey were still enemies, Joey was in his secret place on top of a huge hill overlooking the view of Domino. "Driver, take me to Domino Peak," he said slowly as the driver nodded and began to drive. (A/N: i just made it up, so I'm not sure if it's real in japan).

In Joey's place, Joey sighed as he layed down on the grass looking up in the sky lost in his thoughts. He smiled as he slowly closed his eyes and was getting ready to take a nap when he heard a car coming, Joey frowned as he got up and saw a limo coming towards his way. He stared angrily as he saw the person coming out and coming towards him.

"What is it that you want Kaiba?" Joey asked angrily, "what do you think puppy? I want you to forgive me," Seto said as he went towards him. Joey backed away but not that much so he won't fall down the hill, "how could you? You used to love Ryou and you gave him up for me," Joey said unhappily. "I didn't! Ryou broke up with me and I loved you ever since I first met you!" Seto said.

Joey growled, "how can I believe you?" He said as Seto looked at him. "Joey, why do you think that I stare at you everyday in class? Everytime I blush I look away, everytime you come near me and we start insulting each other, that was hiding my true feelings," Seto said. "But we didn't met Ryou till Duelist Kingdom! That's right after you," Joey replied as Seto nodded.

"I'm sorry what I did to Yugi in the past, especially you when we were battling against each other in Alcatraz," Seto said as Joey stared at him. Can I still be with him even though he still has little feelings with Ryou? Joey thought worriedly, "please baby, give me another chance," Seto said as he was now facing Joey as he was standing under a tree.

"If I caught you kissing Ryou, no sex, ok?" Joey asked smiling at him as Seto smirked, "I might be send to the Shadow Rhealm if I kissed Ryou," he said as Joey laughed while Seto kissed him on the lips. "I love you," Seto said smiling as Joey smiled, "I love you too," he replied hugging him.

tbc...

me: how was it?

yami: next chapter is about kaiba writing his essay

tristan: soon this will be over

joey: a new sequal would be up by than

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


	15. My Puppy

Chapter 15- My Puppy

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Seto was sitting at his desk thinking how he could write his report since it was due in two days. "Big brother! What are you doing?" Mokuba asked as he came inside the room, "writing my report. I'm gonna be busy for a little while kiddo, why won't you go and play?" Seto suggested. Mokuba nodded, "oh and Mokuba?" Seto asked as Mokuba looked at him.

"If the mutt calls, tell him I'll be done in an hour," Seto said as Mokuba nodded again and left. Seto smiled at himself as he began to write:

**My Puppy**

**by: Seto Kaiba**

_Joey is my puppy, he is a kind and strong heart kid who is very gentle with others. He showed me about what loving would be like when he went over to my mansion before, even though we have a few troubles we always get them through. I was thinking that my puppy should stay and live with me so he won't go to his apartment anymore and his sister would be invited everytime she visits._

Seto stopped writing as he frowned at what he wrote, would the media come to me if I write something like that or what? I'll just say something so it wouldn't think that we are really in love, he thought as he began writing again.

_When I meant by loving, I meant by loving for his friends cause now that I'm not really a loner. I can go and visit Serenity if I want to so I could check on the puppy myself if I'm near her. Joey changed me, even though I was so cruel to him, he always tries to be nice to me. Especially at that time when I was stuck in the virtual world and he and Yugi came to rescue me._

_He says I have to say thank you even though I didn't ask for his help. Yugi and Joey always helped me throughout the Battle City Tournament, but it was Joey who I was worrying about. When he dueled Marik in the Shadow Rhealm, I thought I lost him forever cause he was changing my life and I don't want anything to happen to him!_

_I guess that's what are true friends are really about. Helping one another when the others are in trouble. It's as if I known him my whole entire life, even though I didn't. So, in conclusion that my puppy would always makes insults if somebody tries to hurt him or me._

Seto sighed as he stopped writing, the door opened in his room. "Mokuba, I told you that I'm busy here," he said not looking to see who it was. "Than that means you won't come out for ice cream, eh?" The voice asked as Seto looked up and saw Joey, "oh, sorry puppy. I didn't know it was you," Seto said smiling. "Heh, I notice. What are you working on?" Joey asked looking at the paper.

"The report that we have to do in school," Seto replied as Joey nodded. "I'm done with mine, I just finished yesterday night," he said smirking, Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, are we going or not?" He asked, "all right! Mokuba, let's go!" Joey called out as Mokuba called out to him saying ok. "I love you puppy," Seto said smiling as Joey nodded, "I know," he said as the two left along with Mokuba.

tbc...

me: how cute...

tristan: how many more chapters?

me: like 2-3 chapters left

seto: already?

me: but there's gonna be a sequal!!!

yami: really? about what?

me: after college, duh!

yugi: wow, i can't wait!

joey: me neither...

mokuba: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update please!!!


	16. Back In School

Chapter 16- Back In School

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" Joey cried as he ran inside the school and found Yugi by his locker, "wassup Joey? Haven't seen you all day yesterday," Yugi said smiling as Joey blushed. "Yea, well, me and Kaiba decided to get some ice cream yesterday along with Mokuba," he said quietly so nobody could hear. "Move it mutt, your blocking my locker," a voice said angrily.

Joey turned around and saw Seto staring at him, "well! Excuse me than, I didn't know this was your locker by my friend," he said angrily. Seto smirked as he opened his locker, "you still need to work on those insults puppy," he said as Joey growled at his lover. Yugi laughed quietly, "come on. We don't want to be late for class," Yugi said as he dragged Joey to class.

In class, "ah! I see that your all here today!" Mrs. Greene said as she stared at Joey and Seto sitting next to each other. "Today we are gonna present this in class along with tomorrow if we don't finish the rest of you," she said as everyone was in there sits nervously. "Why won't Mr. Wheeler come up first? I'm sure he has an interesting essay," she said as Joey smirked and went up in front.

Everyone's mouths were opened as Joey was done finishing his report, "you actually want to his mansion?" A girl asked angriliy. "What? How can I do my report on him than?" Joey asked as he gave it to Mrs. Greene, "Mr. Kaiba, your up next," she said smiling to herself as she knew that Kaiba would write a bad report about Joey.

Everyone was also shocked when Kaiba was done reading his report to the class, "I can't believe this!" A boy cried. "Two enemies finally became friends?" A girl said surprised, "hey, we aren't really friends," Joey said. Seto nodded, "as more as enemies still," he said as Mrs. Greene got the paper from Seto who sat down at his desk.

When class was over, Yugi smirked along with Tristan and Duke who also came over to the pair. "Heh, guess you lost Tris," Duke said as Tristan growled and dugged into his pockets to give the money to Duke, "what?! You two were betting?!" Joey asked shocked. "Hey, I've betted that you two would get together," Duke said as Tristan didn't look at anybody.

"That was a good report Yugi," Joey said as Yugi smiled at him, "thanks. Even though I don't like TeA much, I have to write about something good," Yugi said as Joey and Seto smirked. "We'll see you guys later," Duke said as he dragged Tristan out off the room, "why won't we go to the arcade later? I'm sure Serenity might be there along with Mai probably," Yugi said.

Joey nodded, "ok Yugi. Meetcha later," he said as Yugi left them. "I'll see you later also puppy," Seto said as he kissed him on the neck and left Joey alone. Joey sighed happily as he got his stuff and left the classroom.

tbc...

me: one more chapter till the sequal!!!

tristan: what's the sequal gonna be about?

me: i'm not telling! but I'll give you a hint

tristan: which is?

me: the tv show boy meets world! I've got it there

tristan: this story was like boy meets world?

me: well, the sequal is kinda

seto: anywayz, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

joey: review and update!!!


	17. Graduration Day

Chapter 17- Graduration Day

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The last and final chapter of "my lover" and it's onto the next sequal soon! here it is...

"Aw man, I am so totally late!" Joey cried unhappily as he was dressed in his cap and gown outfit, it was the last and final day of the year and Yugi and the gang were finally graduating college!!! Unfortunatley, Joey was late for class even though it was in the evening the event of the graduration was at night right after school for them.

Joey sighed in relief as he made it in class just in the nick of time before the bell had rung, "wow Joey, don't you look cute," Seto said quietly as he saw Joey standing at the doorway. Joey blushed as he heard what Seto said as the other students didn't, "heh, you don't look bad yourself," Joey said quietly as he passed Seto to go to Yugi and the gang.

"I am so nervous," Tristan said unhappily, "come on Tris! It's like gradurating from high school," Yugi said as Tristan grumbled. "Tristan doesn't want to remember cause he almost tripped when he was getting his diploma, remember?" Duke asked smirking as the rest laughed, "not funny! I was humiliated that day cause of someone put there foot in front of me," Tristan said angrily as he glared at Seto who was reading a book at his desk.

"Don't worry about him Tris, just worry about gradurarting from college," Joey said with a smile. Later that night, "Yugi Mouto!" The professor cried as Yugi blushed sheepishly as he went to get his diploma. "All right Yugi!" Yami called out to him from the audience, Yugi waved to him as he saw Serenity, Mai, and Joey's mother out in the audience.

"Tristan Taylor!" The professor called as Tristan got up from his seat to get his diploma, Tristan stared at the ground as he didn't want to trip like last night. He saw a foot sticking out as Tristan looked up and saw it was Seto's, Seto smirked as he pulled his foot back in and Tristan got the diploma. "TeA Garener!" The professor called out to her.

(A/N: not sure if that's how you spell her last name). TeA smiled directly at Yami who grumbled trying to hide from his seat as she took her diploma, while walking she didn't saw Seto's foot sticking out and she tripped and fell onto the ground. TeA glared at Seto angrily who has a bruise on her arm while the audience and the students laughed at her.

TeA began to cry as she took the diploma quickly and ran out off the stage, the professor coughed as he finished laughing. "Duke Devlin!" the professor called as Duke blushed sheepishly and got the diploma from the prfoessor, sure hee had a little crush on the professor but he has a bigger crush on Tristan even though they aren't together yet.

He doesn't even know if his gay or straight! Duke sighed unhappily as he sat back down. (A/N: you'll find out if Tristan is gay or not in the sequal). "Seto Kaiba!" The professor called out as Seto rolled his eyes and got the diploma without looking at him, he sat down quickly. "Joey Wheeler!" The professor called out as Joey smiled happily as he got the diploma from the professor and waved to his sister and mother in the audience.

"Class of 2004!" The professor cried as the students threw there caps high up in the air. Later that night, "wasn't that awesome?" Yugi asked as he was talking with the rest of the gang and they were all back in the Game Shop. "I can't believe you tripped TeA!" Joey cried as Seto smirked, "yea, well. She deserved it after looking at Yami hoping for a chance," he said as Yami shook his head.

"Too bad Ryou and Bakura aren't here," Yugi said slowly. "Where are there anyway?" Tristan asked, "Ryou and Bakura are somewhere in England. Dunno why but Ryou goes to school there," Yugi explained. "Too bad they left right away before the graduration day," Seto said, "but Ryou was on vacation so he had time to come back home," Yugi pointed out.

Joey sighed, "I gotta get home. Serenity and mom are staying at my place tonight," he said. Everyone nodded at him, "oh, well. Later puppy," Seto said smiling as he kissed him on the lips and left the gang. "A happy ending," Joey said smiling as the gang nodded and said there good-byes to him, Joey left the Game Shop but found Seto waiting for him outside.

"What's wrong Seto?" Joey asked worriedly, "I have to tell you something and it's not good news," Seto said worriedly. Joey nodded as he gasped and was shocked what Seto had told him, "talk to you later," Seto said quietly as Joey nodded as they both left. I hope the others and my sis and mom will be ok with this, Joey thought as he went to his apartment.

END!!!

me: here yea go!

yami: why there?

me: cause i have to end it and the next sequal is gonna be about that what seto said

tristan: can't wait for the next one!

joey: we'll be onto the next story soon

seto: review and update!!!


End file.
